Peace
by xx.aesthetic
Summary: Pointless Action; Non-yaoi; No Shonen-ai; –They were former allies. They were former friends. They were former enemies. But now, they were finally at peace.


Author's Note: This is my first try at action, so bear with me if it sucks. Read if you will.

Peace

"And you're supposed to be able to beat me, loser?" Sasuke asked, now taking an offensive stance. "Uzumaki, I don't care what useless affections you have for that chit, just leave me out of it -- I do with her as I please."

"She doesn't belong to you teme!" The blonde retorted, adopting a familiar stance. "You always strut around acting so damn high and mighty, I'll show you whose the top dog." After rolling up his sleeves, he preformed a quick handsign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The dark male growled, awaiting the barrage of the doppelgangers. He could feel himself being surrounded 360 by the replicas, and couldn't shake the feeling of evident defeat. Shoving the thought aside, orbs eyes blazed crimson while commas spun in his eyes. "Ready, you hyperactive loser," he roared.

When the first wave of duplicates came toward him, he sliced through them all like butter. "Uzumaki, I was expecting something more."

"Don't underestimate me teme!" Again, he rounded up the clones, and they charged for the Uchiha.

Smirking, he kicked one in its throat, successfully sending it backwards before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Another came, in which he smashed in the face, and then another, in which he sent a devastating heel kick to the abdomen. After a while, all clones seemed to be taken care of.

Amongst the snow fall, Sasuke smirked, "Naruto, surely you haven't quit already, pansy." Crimson eyes scanned the snow engulfed white area when he heard no response, but he suddenly gnarled his teeth. _'Surly he wouldn't give in that easily… what the hell is he planning?'_

Pearl teeth barred in an animalistic manner, he decided it was wise to remain vigilant. "Uzumaki… reveal yourself."

"Surprise teme!" A foot emerged from the snow beneath him, smashing Sasuke in the jaw. His body flying upward, the renegade shinobi knitted his brows. _'How could he have possibly outwitted me?!'_

"Prepare yourself… Uzumaki barrage!" Four doppelgangers appeared above the man skyrocketing, and the back of their heel sent the man back toward the earth. _'Ha! Now admit defeat!' _The excitement was short-lived, because during the blonde's journey back toward the earth, _'Sasuke' _vanished into nothing but a mere log. _'What the---'_

"Fire Style Jutsu!" The flames came from behind Naruto in mid-air, but he wasn't yet prepared to lose -- _'Naruto'_ turned to nothing more than smoke.

"Dammit! Not again!" Sasuke mused when his feet came in contact with the snow once more.

"Sasuke-teme…" The voice cracked, along with its share of panting. Nonetheless, Sasuke whipped around to stare at Naruto, eyes still crimson. "I will defeat you."

He snickered. "Try your best, loser!" The two warriors advanced toward one another, a kunai ready for slicing. When they were close enough to strike, they did so, and the knives went to work.

The blade in Sasuke's arm swung in a straight line, and left a tear in Naruto's clothing. The blonde responded by doing the same. As the traitor ninja swung recklessly again, the other's leg made a fierce impact with his shin. His body fell backwards, and the future Hokage took advantage by stabbing down where his head had fallen. Reflex kicked in, and Sasuke rolled to his side, successfully avoiding the blade. He smashed his palm gathered with chakra into Naruto's chest. The force caused the male to fall back.

The dark brooding male stood, breathing ragged. "Why don't you just give up… and die?!" He wiped away the blood spilling from his mouth, and ignored all other bleeding wounds. "What the hell do you want to prove?!"

The exhausted blonde stood as well. "That I'm better than you! I can do anything that you can do bastard! I'm tired of you looking down on me!" Blue chakra gathered in his hands. "You will see who I am… and my true power!"

Sasuke's had grew to a noticeable electric blue. "Then there won't be much to see! Chidori!"

"Rasengan!" The two charged toward the other, and jammed the other in the abdomen.

"Die Uzumaki!"

"Teme, go to hell!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

The former training grounds was soon tranquil once again. The scene had died down, many hours ago. Vaguely in the snow, two bodies were lying face first in the snow. Their bodies had become lightly covered with a sheet of snow.

They were former allies.

They were former friends.

They were former enemies.

But now, the were finally at peace.

Author's Note: First try at action. Review, eh, doesn't matter.


End file.
